


In which Nico tends to like his sister better than everyone else and doesn't give a fuck about boys for a while.

by The_elemelons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_elemelons/pseuds/The_elemelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Nico only feels okay with himself around Bianca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Nico tends to like his sister better than everyone else and doesn't give a fuck about boys for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is unfinished I've had this goddamn tab open for five days. I'll finish it when I have free time.

It all started when he was five. Nico, Bianca, and their mother, Maria, were living in a hotel. It was as far back as he could remember, everything else was a hazy blur of murky colors and words, not English, not Italian, but just incoherent sounds that made no sense to the young boy. He stood on a stool in the shitty hotel bathroom as his older sister brushed and braided his long, dark hair. "You're going to be a beautiful woman someday, Nicolette, almost as pretty as mama." she had said to him over his shoulder. He never responded, he just stood there, staring in the mirror and playing with the end of his skirt as his older sister tied the end of the braid and began to fix her hair. "She'll be back soon, I promise. She's only been gone for an hour, and mama always comes back before late, we'll be fine." Nico nodded, playing with the braid that hung over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom, keeping the door open behind him as he waddled his little body to the nearest window, where he watched the curtains of rain sweep the town they were living in. "Bianca?" he called, looking over to the bathroom door. "Do you think you could call me 'Nico' instead of 'Nicolette'?" Bianca came out of the bathroom, turning on a light that filled the small room, revealing shadows that were hidden before, lighting Nico's small, round face up. "Of course, Nico." She smiled, pushing a lock of hair from her face.

The next thing he remembers is a few years later. Their hotel caught on fire. He remembers standing outside and clinging to Bianca's leg as she tried to keep in sobs as a man talked to them, explaining what had happened to their mother as the fire department set out the flames. They were quickly put into the back of a car as his older sister wept, he was, for the most part, emotionless, only wondering why Bianca was so upset. He had asked her numerous times what was wrong, only to be waved off and told that he was too young to understand anything or that nothing had happened and they were moving, and that they wouldn't see their mother for a very long time. As soon as they got out of the car, Bianca started to talk to the man, holding Nico close to her and asking multiple questions about where they were and what would happen now that their mother was dead. After a few hours of standing around as two men talked, Bianca and Nico were lead into the large building they had stopped at.

A few days later, or so it seemed, Bianca and Nico were back in a bathroom at a hotel as the older brushed her brother's long, silky hair. Nico blew a strand of hair from his face and sighed. "Bianca? Can we cut my hair?" he glanced at the scissors laying on the sink and held his breath before Bianca replied, agreeing to cut it off. Nico smiled as he watched his long hair fall to the tile floor in strands, keeping still as Bianca cut it. As soon as his sister was done, Nico hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, mia sorella! Ti amo!" he chirped, his skinny arms wrapped tightly around her. "Not a problem, Nico. Short hair suits you better than long hair, anyways." Nico stopped hugging her and looked up, playing with his now short hair. "Um..Bianca? Can you call me your little brother from now on?" The smaller di Angelo bit his lip nervously, averting his gaze from his sister. "Of course, mio caro." She smiled and ruffled her brother's hair before leaving the bathroom- they were leaving the Lotus Hotel that day, after all. Something about a new boarding school, Bianca had said.

Nico quickly snapped out of his memories as he heard a knock on his cabin door. "Nico? Are you in here?" Shit. It was Hazel, obviously worried about him from the sound of her voice. "Can I come in? Or, can you come out?" Nico panicked, he was in the middle of binding his chest as she knocked. "Uh..Yeah, just a moment!" he called, finishing getting dressed as he tugged on a shirt and his usual jacket, quickly pushing his hair from his face as he opened his cabin door. He was instantly greeted with a smile as he hugged his younger sister, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Hazel." he mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief that she came alone. No, scratch that, that she came without Jason. Usually when she was worried about her brother, the blonde demi-god would follow her just as, almost even more, concerned as her. "Hi Nico. Are you feeling okay?" Hazel gave her brother a worried smile as he nodded, looking a everything but her and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I'm fine." he mumbled, his eyes meeting hers for a quick second. "Are you sure? Jason said you seemed pretty nervous today during training. Do you want to talk about? Did you get hurt?" Nico rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, curling into his jacket. "I'm fine, Hazel. There's no need to worry, I'm okay." 

"As long as you're sure you're fine.." Hazel hesitated before giving her brother a quick hug. "We're going back to Camp Jupiter soon..I hope you're there to say goodbye to us all, I'd hate not to see you." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I'll be there, I promise." As Hazel practically skipped back to Frank, latching onto his arm and kissing him, Nico went back into his cabin and took off his binder, laying down on his bed. He didn't plan on going outside for a few hours anyways, Jason was just going to annoy the shit out of him. Hades, it didn't matter, Jason would still bug him no matter if he was in his cabin or not. Letting out a sigh, Nico climbs under the covers after kicking off his shoes and rolls onto his side away from the door. If they wanted him outside, they'd have to drag his ass out themselves. Hopefully they wouldn't even think about stepping foot into his cabin.


End file.
